


Through The Keyhole

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Arousal, Blushing, Canon, Dildos, Elsa uses her ice powers for lewd, F/F, Keyholes, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Smut, Snow, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Anna is bored one afternoon, after spending the day playing with Olaf. As she arrives at hers and Elsa's bedchamber, she finds the door locked for some unusual reason. Peaking through the keyhole, however, Anna finds a rather beautiful sight indeed. (Elsanna, Canonverse, Smut, Gift/Collab with Glittering Snowfall)





	Through The Keyhole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glittering Snowfall](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Glittering+Snowfall).



Princess Anna Of Arendelle roamed the halls of her castle one evening, feeling a little bored and tired. Even with the gates of the castle open and her sister being back in her life, there were days when Anna still felt like she was trapped within her own existence, with barely anything to do.

Of course, she'd been keeping herself busy, playing with Olaf, keeping the little snowman entertained. But while Olaf was fun to be around, with his jovial, chipper nature, Anna was longing for a different kind of company, the intimate and loving embrace of the woman she loved.

Making her way down the hallway to her and Elsa's shared bedroom, Anna assumed her sister wasn't busy. She remembered that Elsa hadn't been in any meetings that day, although she could have gone up to her ice palace for some quiet isolation.

However, as Anna walked towards the bedroom door, she discovered it was shut. Moving to the handle and gently turning it, she later found out that it was locked from the inside. That was very odd. Elsa never locked their door when she shut it. The two sisters had sworn to lever lock the other out again, not after the experiences of their strained childhood.

Putting her ear close to the wooden frame, Anna listened closely, hoping to at least hear the sound of Elsa's breathing. Her sister had to be alive in there. And thankfully, she was, but as Anna observed the sound of the breathing, the way there was a hint of Elsa's voice within it, she became a little confused.

Then, Anna remembered another way she could get into the room. The keyhole. Getting down on her knees, Anna shut one eye and held the other to the small opening in the door, hoping to get a good view into the bedroom and her sister. To her surprise, she got a lot more than what she had hoped.

As Anna could see, Elsa was lying on the bed, her ice dress was completely melted, leaving only her naked, beautiful body in its place. Her skin was dripping with sweat and for good reason. Elsa was in deep, lustful heat. Anna's face blushed red as she looked down, seeing what was between her sister's slender legs.

Being pushed in and out of Elsa, Anna could see the snow queen pleasuring herself with an ice dildo, the member of frost being slid between her open flower, entering her body smoothly and gently. Elsa was gasping, moaning with delight as she indulged herself.

Realising that Elsa probably should be left alone, Anna wanted to get away from the door and head to the library until the queen had fully satisfied her sexual desires. But, she couldn't turn away. She continued to stare, giving into the perverted nature of her action.

Elsa's body, the way she was masturbating was just so intoxicating. If her sister's nude body was a drug, then Anna would consider herself an addict. Pressing both eyes towards the hole, the princess watched, as her gorgeous older sister continued her act of pleasure.

A sharp gasp came from the blonde's mouth, a small flurry of snowflakes fluttering down from the ceiling. Her tongue came from her mouth for a few seconds, a small mass of wetness that Anna so desperately wanted between her own legs right then.

Shutting her eyelids, the redhead couldn't hold in her sexual craving any longer. There were no guards or maids about and she wasn't likely to be disturbed. She could chance this. Reaching to her skirt, Anna pressed the fabric, soon feeling the area where her own, now moist folds were.

She began to rub, looking at Elsa for stimulation. The blonde's ice member was so deep inside of herself now, she was moaning non-stop. As Anna listened to the beautiful melody of Elsa's voice, she rubbed harder and faster, flicking her own clit.

Then, Anna heard Elsa speak, the queen uttering something amongst her sensual, desire-filled moans. "Anna..." That made Anna stop.

"E-Elsa?" Anna responded, hearing the call of her own name. "Y-You... You know I'm here..."

"I can sense you..." the Queen sighed, gently massaging her folds with her fingers. "I know you're there, my lovely little sister... I know you're watching me, touching yourself because of me." She smirked, knowing how right she was. "I know you're wanting me."

Covering her mouth, Anna was in a state of shock and lust. She blushed so deeply, as she then started to rub herself harder and faster again. She wanted to know how desperately she wanted Elsa, wanted to throw herself into that room and take her as her own.

Elsa resumed her masturbation, sliding her ice dildo deeper into herself with speed and grace. She shut her eyes and sighed, letting herself pretend that the member was Anna's tongue, wide and wet with saliva, penetrating her rose.

She grinned, biting her lip as she pushed her dildo deeper, faster, making herself want it and Anna more. The flurry of snowflakes grew more intense as the Queen arched her hips forward, trying to push her length even deeper.

Outside the room, Anna had stripped herself out of her dress and was fingering herself, lying naked against the door. She was gasping and moaning as well, still listening to Elsa's cries of pleasure and ecstasy from the next room. Her fingers went deep into her pussy, rubbing her pressure points as her thumb stroked the hairs around her slit.

Breathing lustfully, she looked down between her legs, feeling the sensation begin to rise within her. She had gotten herself so wet, all from looking at Elsa. Now she was on the verge of her climax already, fit to burst at any given second.

Finally, the princess couldn't hold the pleasure in any longer. She came, letting her juices flow and her wave rise and fall. She gasped, moaning Elsa's name as she pulsed, as the river of fluid trickled from her and onto the hallway's carpet.

In the bedroom, Elsa was approaching her time as well. Still pleasuring herself with the ice member, she gasped, opening her mouth wide. Then, she climaxed, screaming as she came hard, her whole body weak from the wave that had swept over her in an instant.

Lying on the bed, the queen lay motionless, getting her breath. There was a brief moment of golden silence, before Elsa heard the sound of the door burst open and a needy, lustful Anna stood before Elsa. Her eyes were filled with desire and need, the sign that she was in heat.

Elsa smiled, looking at her lustful sister. "Come here, baby. I'm all wet for you." She then spread her legs and let Anna work her magic. Anna pounced, getting her head between the queen's freshly wet folds, licking up the juice and sliding her tongue inside.

Resuming her moaning, Elsa conjured an ice dildo for Anna, sliding it inside the princess's rear end. This made Anna moan, the cold inside her rump sending shivers up her spine, right to the back of her neck which tingled. She grew more sexually aggressive, dipping her mouth fully into Elsa's slit.

Threading her fingers through Anna's hair, Elsa used her mind to thrust Anna's rear with an ice cock, followed by a second member spread deep into her own pussy. Anna was being given double action at Elsa's command, enticing her to give the Queen pleasure.

Being pounded in two directions was a strange but beautiful sensation for Anna. She dipped her tongue deeper into Elsa, tasting and licking the Queen's vulva with desire. The taste of the blonde's flesh was utterly divine, very appropriate for the woman who Anna worshipped as a literal goddess.

The senses of the two dildos, each one going ever deeper into Anna's body, was almost overwhelming to the princess. The pure desire and need to be pleasured and to give pleasure was so great. Elsa didn't have mind control powers, but Anna was very much at her whim.

"Oh fuck..." Elsa sighed, looking down and still staring at Anna as she ate her out, lips tasting and devouring the pair of labia between her legs, her fingers slowly starting to rub her smooth clit and rear hole. Anna was so good at giving pleasure, and Elsa would do her best to return the favour.

Both sisters could feel the end of the encounter being upon them. They could both sense it in their nerves. Elsa's time was approaching again, but Anna's was much further away. She held herself back, letting the princess take her to the heavens and back.

As the princess devoured Elsa's wet flower, she could sense that her sister was almost at her breaking point. She was going to release at any second. Dipping her tongue into the queen's mouth, Anna let her sister ride her tongue, ride out onto her climax.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Elsa cried with joy, moaning as she came again, even harder. As she tensed from the strain of her orgasm, she looked down at Anna, smirking in delight as the other girl pulled herself away, letting Elsa's icy creations continue to pleasure her.

Wanting Anna to be fully rewarded, Elsa placed another ice dildo into Anna's mouth, sucking it with her own lips as she wrapped herself around Anna, creating a cocoon for her. Anna moaned, whimpered and sighed as every one of her holes was teased and pleasured in some lustful way.

Soon, Anna came as well, just as hard, if not harder, than Elsa had done. Her juices flowed from her holes and as Elsa melted the dildoes, she shivered and whimpered, feeling the joy and love that her darling sister had provided for her.

Panting, she looked at Elsa, smiling as she stroked her cheek and gave her a kiss with her very wet lips. "You're... a fucking a big tease."

"Got you to have some, didn't I?" Elsa hinted. "Maybe we'll have a round two later."

"I'd be more than up for that," Anna agreed, kissing her sister again.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** So... I didn't know what to publish today tbh. I do have a giant pile of fics to publish and write, but sadly I don't know where to start with it xD. Hope you enjoy this lovely piece of smut, inspired by a prompt made by my new friend Glittering Snowfall.

See ya next time!


End file.
